User talk:Four4
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *'It is a good idea to read our Policy', so you know what to do and what not. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! The Pathogen (talk) 12:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll mostly be fixing grammatical issues, so I'll be a quiet-ish user :P ~Signed, Four4 18:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Delete Notices Hi there Four4, first of all I'd like to show my appreciation for you adding the Deletion template to Cool ideas for future Minecraft mods. Though, when we add a deletion notice to a page, if it is not inappropriate, it is common practice not to blank/change the content so that the administrators can judge whether it should be deleted or moved, without having to delve into the page's history. Thank you again though. Alright, no problem. Sorry for any inconvenience :) ~Signed, Four4 18:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Just passing by to say hi. o/ 19:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi there Four4, on behalf of the wiki, I'd like to bestow Rollback rights on you for all of your hard work improving the wiki and otherwise! Well done, and I look forward to seeing you continuing to do so. :) Wow, that's really nice! I'm glad to help out and thank you so much :D ~Signed, Four4 18:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Issue Hello Four4. There seems to be an issue with the command block page and since you have a lot of edits every day, I decided to notify you. There are a lot of people, argueing back and forth calling each other "noobs" over a part of the page. Just letting you know about this. Edit: They're doing it on the actual page itself. I just saw a lot of edits calling each other noobs on the page, mostly new users. uladog (talk) 15:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you show me what you mean? Is it on the page itself or the talk page? And who are the users involved? ~Signed, Four4 18:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I see. Unfortunately I can't lock the pages nor block the users. If this problem continues, contact an admin to handle it :) ~Signed, Four4 07:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) pokemon I see u like pokemon like trevenant. visit and contribute to this wiki: http://pokemonenglish.wikia.com ~User:Mismagius Star Is there anything different about that wiki than this wiki? ~Signed, Four4 00:48, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thank You Hey, You're welcome. ProOski 14:22, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I do not object to adoption Signed, x5163x (talk) @ 20:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) What is a Trusted User? I don't understand a trusted user. x5163x (talk) @ 22:42, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Please reply at my talk page. Hey Joey You got a nice little set up here, I'm just passing through. :) '''JPhil2.0'Profile • Message Wall04:58:10 Tue 12 Aug 2014 Haha, thanks :D ~Signed, Four4 05:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) New Achievements and Diamond Sword pointer Were you the one to revamp most of the achievements today? x5163x (talk) @ 22:09, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I was. It's still a work in progress, however :) ~Signed, Four4 22:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC)